


Notte

by H_p2019



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_p2019/pseuds/H_p2019
Summary: Serie 10: da qualche parte nella 10a
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Kudos: 3





	Notte

Un brivido mi scende lungo la schiena: La notte alessandrina è fresca e umida. Le temperatura è ancora molto gradevole nonostante l'avanzare dell'autunno che, con il suo manto sgargiante di colori caldi, prelude al freddo inverno che ci attende.  
Resto qui, seduta sui freddi gradini a godermi scampoli di pace e di silenzio che solo la notte può darmi.  
Non dormo decentemente da...Dio nemmeno ricordo da quando. Già prima di tutto questo ero solita vegliare, nelle lunghe notti, affinchè nulla di male potesse accadere. Gli ultimi eventi, poi, hanno acuito, mio malgrado, tutti i miei sensi rendendomi impossibile anche solo l'idea di poter riposare.  
So per certo, comunque, di non essere l'unico animale della notte: sotto la superficie di apparente calma è possibile avvertire un'invisibile tensione che ci rende tutti ipervigili.  
Perfino ora, nella notte nera e densa, avverto la presenza dei miei compagni di avventure: fruscii silenziosi, una tendina  
spostata, bisbigli. Ognuno di noi convive con il proprio demone, che lo tiene sveglio nelle infinite ore notturne.  
Immersa nei miei pensieri quasi non mi accorgo di un movimento, dall'altro lato dell'incrocio, un qualcosa di silenzioso e furtivo che attira la mia attenzione.  
La mano corre, prontamente, al coltello che non lascia mai il mio fianco. La presa, salda e famigliare, mi guida come fossi un robot senza volontà. Una voce, calda e roca, però, mi blocca prima che possa agire. Mi rilasso all'istante risiedendomi svelta e acquattandomi nell'ombra per non farmi vedere: il tormento che mi attanaglia è ben noto a chi mi circonda, alla mia famiglia. Non ha quindi senso aggiungere altro peso sulle spalle di chi mi vuol bene.  
Pur non volendo non posso impedirmi di restare comunque in ascolto, incuriosita dalla situazione. Sentendomi quasi di troppo mi accorgo che davanti a me si sta volgendo una silenziosa conversazione fra Connie e Daryl che passeggiano amabilmente, rischiarati dal chiaro di luna e da qualche raro lampione, che ancora resiste nonostante tutto. Si bloccano infatti giusto di fronte a dove ho scelto di passare le mie ore di veglia. Li vedo gesticolare e sorridere, sfiorandosi le mani di tanto in tanto e integrando i gesti con note appuntate su un taccuino che si scambiano ridacchiando.  
Non mi ero resa conto di quanto Daryl e Connie fossero divenuti ...intimi. Certo, ho passato un lungo periodo in mare aperto, periodo durante il quale, ovviamente, Daryl è andato avanti con la sua vita.  
La complicità, mi è colpisce come uno schiaffo, evidente dai loro sguardi, dalla gestualità e dallo scambio  
di occhiate complici che accompagna la loro allegra, silenziosa conversazione. Una punta, acuminata e fredda, mi si pianta nello stomaco: gelosia? Sono ormai tanti anni che io e Daryl ci conosciamo. Un decennio. Una vita. Ero ancora nel mio periodo "buio", ancora stavo con Ed. Ero piccola. Spaventata. Fragile. Terrorizzata. Inconsapevole di quello che poteva essere il mio valore. Aveva conosciuto la mia Sofia. L' unico a credere che avremmo potuto ritrovarla. Era lì quando tutto è andato in frantumi. Ha raccolto i miei cocci, mi ha tenuta insieme, c'era...c'è, sempre.  
Vederlo così, sorridente e apparentemente spensierato, senza di me, mi punge nel vivo, mi rode, come mai mi era capitato. Li osservo, bloccata sui freddi gradini di granito, per un tempo che mi sembra infinito. Il  
tempo si dilata ulteriormente fino a perdere contatto con le mie sensazioni: non avverto più il freddo sotto di me o il caldo del mio viso, infiammato di vergogna per la gelosia che monta prepotente.  
Ad un certo punto, quasi senza che me ne accorga, un movimento repentino: Connie posa veloce le sue labbra su quelle di Daryl. Lo vedo irrigidirsi e serrare i pugni mentre la mano di lei sale ad accarezzargli dolcemente la guancia, appena ombrata dalla ruvida barba appena accennata. Mi accorgo di non poter, in alcun modo, distogliere lo sguardo. Dopo un secondo o un secolo lo vedo rilassarsi leggermente: il bacio si fa più profondo mentre la vista mi si annebbia.  
Distolgo lo sguardo velocemente concedendo al mio "migliore amico" la privacy che merita. Ripenso a me: Ed, il mio primo marito, uno stronzo di serie A che mi ha regalato però la gioia più grande della mia vita, la mia Sofia. Tobin... uno scampolo di vita in un momento della mia vita in cui non vedevo speranza. Ed Ezekiel, il mio re. Con lui avevo vissuto una favola, un bel sogno che si è dissolto come neve al sole rivelando la sua inconsistenza. Uomini, uomini che non ho mai amato veramente ma che, mio malgrado, mi hanno portato ad essere quella che sono oggi.  
Frammenti di felicità che auguro, con tutto il cuore, anche a lui...anche se ciò dovesse voler dire lasciarlo andare. "Se qualcuno merita di essere felice quella sei tu.." e oggi questo stesso augurio lo faccio io a lui.  
Mi rannicchio cercando di placare, senza purtroppo molto successo, la tempesta che infuria nel mio cuore. Una lacrima mi scivola silenziosa lungo la guancia mentre rabbrividisco piano.  
Una carezza leggera raccoglie la mia lacrima. Balzo in piedi talmente velocemente che quasi cado inciampando nei miei piedi. Un paio di forti braccia mi afferrano al volo mentre un sorriso sgembo mi fa quasi sciogliere. Farfuglio qualcosa senza troppo senso mentre cerco di liberarmi dalla sua stretta.  
Ci risediamo in silenzio. Il mio cuore batte all'impazzata, talmente forte che, temo, possa sentirlo anche lui nel silenzio della notte.  
"Allora...insomma...Connie eh". Non un gran discorso ma lo sento trattenere il fiato, quindi son sicura di aver centrato il punto.  
Dopo quella che sembra un'infinità Daryl mi prende la mano stringendola piano. Una mano grande e un po callosa, ma calda e incredilmente morbida. "Va bene" proseguo "è una brava ragazza e siete fantastici insieme, sembrate così felici, insomma...io...voi..." la mia voce si perde in un sussurro. "No..." risponde lui con un fil di voce. "No, Carol..." riprende per interrompersi subito dopo. Non riesco ad alzare gli occhi, il furioso battito del mio cuore ruggisce nelle mie orecchie, stordendomi. La sua mano, stretta alla mia, mi tiene ancorata a terra. 

Il suo pollice disegna cerchi sulla mia pelle mentre scosse di piacere saettano in tutto il mio corpo.  
Il silenzio si addensa fra di noi come un qualcosa di tangibile e noi siamo lì, nell'oscurità, mano nella mano. Vorrei che questo momento durasse in eterno. Non sono pronta a perdere il mio migliore amico, il mio angelo custode, l'altra metà del mio cielo. Voglio solo stare così, con lui, ancora un po'.  
Improvvisamente si sposta leggermente avvolgendomi in uno stretto, dolcissimo abbraccio: mi cinge con le sue braccia forti permettendomi così di posare la testa sulla sua spalla, godendomi il tepore che da lui emana. Socchiudo gli occhi soddisfatta.  
"Ti amo Carol..." mi sussurra all'orecchio, "...solo te. Per sempre". Un lieve bacio sulla tempia mi fa rabbrividire come una ragazzina e per un momento, un unico lunghissimo momento, tutto è perfetto, sono felice come mai lo sono stata nella mia vita.


End file.
